Dancing In The Rain
by Love For Secrets
Summary: All Human. As usual, it's another rainy day in Forks, Washington. The Swan girls move next door to the Cullen boys. For the girls, it's time to dance. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: not mine. Boo freaking hoo.**

**Oh, by the way, this is all human.**

POV (Jasper)

I was getting tired of listening to my brothers' bickering. It was very annoying and I wished that I could tear them into pieces so that I wouldn't have to hear it anymore. I moved over to the window to listen to the rain. The rain had always calmed me. The smell of rain, the sound of rain, the feel of rain, the look of rain, everything about rain just was able to calm me down.

That's when I saw them. I knew there was a family moving in next door. A woman and her three adopted daughters. I thought it was ironic that they were moving in next door to a man and his three adopted sons. I knew they were the Swan Family, but I didn't know what to expect.

But, I looked out to the street, only to see three girls, around my age, outside, dancing. They were all beautiful. They were having fun, just being together.

One was a blonde, a statuesque girl who could model for a living. She could have easily killed another girl's self esteem just by walking into the room. I hoped she was nice enough to make up for her vain looks.

The second girl had long mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. She seemed self-conscious and moved differently than the other two. She was klutzy; she'd fall over, but her sisters would help her back up. He was shorter than the blonde, but not nearly as short as the third girl.

The third girl was easily the girl that drew me in most. She moved fluidly, so much more graceful than her two sisters. She was short, just below five feet tall. She had short black hair styled into spikes. She was interesting, hypnotizing. I just couldn't look away from her. It was like I fell in love with her.

"What are you looking at?" Emmett asked, now behind me. I knew that my brothers were behind me, but I ignored them. They followed my gaze.

"Oh my god!" said Edward.

"Whoa," said Emmett.

"They're beautiful," said Edward.

"I know," I said.

"What are they doing?" asked Emmett

"Dancing…" said Edward, "Dancing in the rain." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm going out there," I decided. I stood up and walked to my front door.

"Wait!" said Emmett.

"Yeah," said Edward, "We're coming, too!"

We went out the front door and walked up the sidewalk. We turned onto their driveway, where they were dancing. The short one, my attention grabber, stopped the other two. The looked at us and smiled.

"Hi," said the short one. "I'm Alice."

"Jasper," I said.

"I'm Rosalie," said the blonde one.

"And I'm Bella," said the brunette.

"I'm Emmett," said my bear like brother.

"And I'm Edward," said my other brother.

"We just wanted to welcome you," I said.

"And we also wanted tot tell you that you three are the most beautiful women we've ever seen," said Emmett. Bella blushed. Alice smiled.

"Thanks," said Rosalie.

"You're mother won't be too happy if she heard you say that, though," said Alice.

"That's the thing," said Emmett.

"We don't have a mother," said Edward.

"You don't?" asked Bella.

"No," said Edward. Edward was obviously more drawn to Bella than the other two. I could say the same about Emmett and Rosalie.

"We don't have a father," said Alice, looking down. I took a step closer to her and lifter her face. She had exotic purple eyes that I had never seen before as I stared into them, I never wanted to leave. I felt safe, even though I wanted to protect her, not the other way around. She was beautiful, easily the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

I expected her to pull away from my touch, but she didn't. She grasped my hand and looked into my pale blue eyes. I entwined my fingers with hers and never ever wanted to let go.

My Perfect girl. I'd found her and I could never have been happier.

My brothers and her sisters walked off of the asphalt and onto the grass. All three of us laid down on the grass, not caring that the grass was wet, or that it was raining. Alice laid beside me. Bella rested her head on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. Emmett and Rosalie had their arms around each other.

None of us could disagree that the moment when the sun burst through the clouds for just a moment to smile upon that yard was the greatest moment in all of our lives.

True love.

_POV (Alice)_

We had just moved to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Bella was upset. She'd lived here before with her father and hated it. He didn't mind the rain, but she didn't like the small-town outlook. She loved Phoenix. Rosalie could care less. The things she cared about most were her freakish, Amazon family and clothes. I was just plain excited. I loved moving to new places and meeting new people.

That's how I was different form my sisters, well, personality wise. Bella loved things after time. She never liked anything at first. Rosalie likes most things, but if it didn't make Bella or me happy, then she would easily change her outlook on it. I, on the other hand, loved just about everything. It was a rare occasion when I, Alice Swan, didn't like something.

Bella, Rosalie and I looked nothing alike. Rosalie was a blonde bombshell with deep blue eyes and curves that would send any man running. Luckily, she was so nice and giving so her great personally made up for her narcissistic looks. Bella was beautiful, too, whether or not she liked to see it. She had long, mahogany that hung perfectly around her beautiful face. She had deep, chocolate eyes that were always curious. I am the pixie. I stand at four eleven and I have very small features to match my small physique. I've got very short black hair that I like to spike up and very weird purple eyes. Totally different, but we are all totally alike.

Bella was curled up on the couch, reading her favorite old copy of _Wuthering Heights_, Rosalie was painting her nails a soft pink, and I was sting at the window. I stared out at the dark street. Everyone had turned in for the night. We had just finished our dinner.

I heard the loud rumble of thunder and got excited. I loved the rain. Our mother, Esme, had raised us in the rain. We all loved the rain. I stared outside and watch as the grass started to soak up the rain. It started to pour and my grin grew wider.

"Come on," I said, pulling my sisters up from their seats, "It's time to dance!"

"It's raining?" asked Rosalie.

"It always rains here," mumbled Bella

"It's a good thing we love to dance, then," I said. We went outside and stood on the covered porch for a while. Esme had made sure we had a garage and a driveway so that we didn't have to dance next to a car. We waited for it to start to rain a little harder for about thirty seconds.

"One…" I said.

"Two…" Joined Rosalie.

"Three!" all three of us said. We took of running into the rain and started to dance our little random dance moves in the rain. Rosalie danced like and African expression dancer with wild and eccentric moves. Bella danced self-consciously and would trip sometimes, but you knew she was having fun. Bella has always been a klutz. I moved fluidly, gracefully, with small steps that mimicked swans.

We were laughing, having a great time. My sisters had always been my best friends and I was thankful for them. They were my light at night, my inspiration for a painting. I would truly be lost without my sisters.

After about ten minutes of dancing in the rain, our hair damp, along with our clothes, I saw three boys walking towards up. One was a tall, burly guy with curly, dark brown hair. The second was a boy with messy auburn hair. He was tall, a little lanky, but still muscular and very boyish. The third is the one who drew me in. he was between the two other boys. He was tall, muscular, but not as muscular as the first boy. He was beautiful blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. He was beautiful.

I stopped my sisters and turned them towards the boys. They were just as captivated at I was.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Alice."

"Jasper," said the blonde boy

"I'm Rosalie," said my model-esque sister

"And I'm Bella," said my other sister

"I'm Emmett," said the burly one

"And I'm Edward," the auburn haired one

"We just wanted to welcome you," said Jasper

"And we also wanted tot tell you that you three are the most beautiful women we've ever seen," said Emmett. Bella blushed. I grinned.

"Thanks," said Rosalie.

"You're mother won't be too happy if she heard you say that, though," I said.

"That's the thing," said Emmett.

"We don't have a mother," said Edward.

"You don't?" asked Bella.

"No," said Edward. Edward didn't look away from Bella for a moment. And Emmett didn't look away from Rosalie.

"We don't have a father," I said, looking down. Jasper, my beautiful Jasper, took a step closer to me and lifted my head gently. I stared into his pale blue eyes. I felt so safe with Jasper.

I could feel that he thought I would pull away from him. Why would I do that? He smiled when I didn't and took his hand in mine. I never, ever wanted to let go. Never.

The perfect guy. I had finally found him and I was so happy.

His brothers and my sisters and then Jasper and I left the asphalt and laid down in the grass; we didn't care that it was raining, or that the ground was drenched. Bella rested her head on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. Emmett and Rosalie had their arms around each other. I just laid next to Jasper, our hands entwined.

None of us could disagree that the moment when the sun burst through the clouds for just a moment to smile upon that yard was the greatest moment in all of our lives.

True love.


End file.
